


Friends Are Always There

by kiefercarlos



Series: TARDIS Adventures [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Family Drama, Gen, Team as Family, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Teen AU - Martha's family is falling apart around her. So she goes to the people she knows she can rely on. The people who won't fall apart or leave her.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor | John Smith & Martha Jones
Series: TARDIS Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678825
Kudos: 8





	Friends Are Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI. All of John's brothers are the other doctor incarnations. Using their real life first names to make it easier to write.

It was early on a Friday evening and John was sitting with his brothers in the living room, watching a documentary when they heard a knocking on the door. They all looked to each other, none of them expecting anyone and after a few seconds of stare at each other Chris got up with an annoyed sigh and headed for the door. "John, it's for you." He called coming back to the living room and John got up to see Martha coming into the room and he could tell instantly. Something awful had happened.

He ushered her out of the living room and across the hall into the sitting room. "What happened?" He asked worried because as soon as the door had been shut behind them, Martha had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tight. John didn't hesitate to hug her back, and hold her as she cried into his shoulder. "Dad's gone. It's over." She sobbed and John couldn't be surprised, they'd all seen it coming, including Martha, but clearly, knowing it was going to happen and actually see it happening was too wildly different feelings.

So John did all he could and he just hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he let her cry, he knew right now her whole world, was falling apart around her. "I didn't know where to go." Martha said softly as she slowly stopped crying and allowed John to release her. "Leo's away, Tish is away and I couldn't be in that house anymore." She said wiping at her tears and John just looked at her sadly and pulled her back in for a hug, which she didn't pull away from.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your night." Martha said into his shoulder and John just shook her head as he continued to hold her. "No, you've not interrupted anything, we were only watching some documentaries." He explains calmly and then pulls away for a second and stares at Martha. "Do you trust me?" He asks and Martha nods instantly. "Wait right here." He says and dashes out of the room and Martha furrows her brow for a moment, before she leans heavily against the back of the sofa and tries to straighten herself out.

John returns a few moments later with a twinkle in his eye. "Come on, we're going out." He says sticking his hand out and after thinking about it for a second, Martha grabs it and he pulls her after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they headed outside and found Peter waiting by the car. "Now where's the fun in that." John replies with a smile and his weird behaviour causes her to smile and they climb into the car.

Peter doesn't say anything, so clearly John had already told him where they were going. Martha recognised all the streets and neighbourhoods they drove through and after 10 minutes of driving, she got the inclination that she was being driven around in a circle and clearly John had noticed her attention.

"So I may have formulated a plan earlier." He pointed out and Martha shook her head. "Of course you did. You have an insane need to fix us all." She comments, but there's warmth in her tone, so it wasn't meant harshly. "We're outside Jack's?" She says, once she's realised that the car had stopped. Jack lived 10 minutes walking distance from John's place, so clearly the long car ride had been a stalling tactic.

"Yes we are." John replies and gets out of the car. The front door opens and Jack steps out and comes bounding down the drive to reach them engulfs Martha in a hug, that she just melts into. John talks to Peter for a few minutes before he walks up to them. Jack releases Martha and smiles at his best friend. "The gangs all here." Jack says and Martha looks between the men sharply.

"Everyone?" She asks warily and they both nod. "We said you were having a bad time and they all jumped to help." Jack admitted as he turned and swung his arm over each of their shoulders and walked them back to the house.

"So instead of you spending the next two or three days worrying about the fact that your family's fallen apart. You'll spend it here with us, with a family who won't fall apart. Not ever." John says and Martha sighs softly and turns to John as Jack steps inside.

"You are the single most, amazing friend a person could ask for. Thank you." Martha says and hugs John tight. She had no idea what she would if she had never met John, him and the rest of the gang inside had changed her life and she would always be grateful for everything they do.

John follows her inside, where she gets greeted by everyone and hugs are shared, but no one says sorry or mentions what's happened and she's glad, she didn't want that to be part of their commentary. Jack comes into the room, carrying trays of snacks and suddenly the night is turning into any other weekend at Jack's. They'd all come together to help her feel better and they weren't going to make it hard, she was already feeling better. Maybe John was right, one part of her family was falling apart around her, but this family, here, would always be there and that was one of the most comforting things for Martha to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
